Renesmee's Guardian Faerie
by InsideMyRainbowEyes
Summary: Brayden is Nessie guardian faerie. She is here to protect and watch over her. These two instantly become best friends, but what happens when Brayden falls for the infinite Paul? What kind of trouble will stir up? JacobxRenesmee, PaulxOC OC Brayden


_Prologue _

As I walk through the forest of Forks, Washington, all I can think about is my new assignment. Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was transferred because my other assignment tried to kill me so…yeah obviously that wasn't what I was into. Plus he was a five year old boy; Timmy Jackson Beirthron. Renesmee is supposedly half-vampire, half-human as Timmy was a warlock.

Humans are one of the least trust worthy species. Witches and warlocks like to trap faeries and take their/our magic and keep it as their own. They are sometimes worse then the terrible humans. Vampires are probably one of the most trust worthy. I can't wait to meet her. I have heard she is about six but built like a twelve year old and has the mind of a thirty year old. She should stop growing until she is actually twelve, then she will grow appropriately with her age.

Me you ask, my name is Brayden and I am fifteen years old. I will be fifteen till the Fey find the time vault which has been missing for over a thousand years. The day that went missing I stopped aging. I have long red hair, and pointy ears. I have a tiny frame I am probably about 4'5 or 4'6; maybe shorter. Flowers grow from my eyelashes and my scalp. They flow with my hair. Some of my eyelashes have flowers at the end and some are even stems or leaves same with my hair. Near my brow flowers grow short and look like a crown. Like I said my hair is red and decorated with flowers, stems, and leaves. I do sparkle or have faerie dust. Right now it's pink because of the strawberries. I can only eat fruits or vegetables and if I eat a certain color fruit of veggie for a while my eyes, sparkle or faerie dust, roots, pieces of my hair, my wings, and sometimes even the ends of my hair match that color. My wings are large, very large and shaped a little like butterfly wings.

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

"The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky; Are also on the faces of people passing by; I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do; They're really saying I... I love you; I hear babies cry, I watch them grow; They'll learn much more than really know; And I think to myself; What a wonderful world." I am currently walking through the forest. I am hoping to see Renesmee. I have heard she likes to take walks through here so that's what I am doing. Then I see her; she is sitting on a rock looking at a small stream that runs through the south east side of the forest.

"Renesmee?" I say, moving cautiously closer to her. Oh, how I hope she doesn't run away from me.

"Who are you?" She gets up from the rock and faces me. Confusion and fear is clear in her eyes, but as she looks at me and pink wings her whole expression changes to pure amazement and disbelief.

"My name is Brayden." I step closer but she doesn't move. I can tell she is calculating what she sees, trying to put the pieces together of what I am.

"What are you?" Her eyes move away from my wings and hair, which is currently down and flowing to my feet.

"I am a Guardian Faerie; actually I am your Guardian Faerie." I smiles sweetly, and take another step closer, happy when she doesn't take a step back. She ponders this, then smiles brightly, deep dimples flashing in her cheeks.

"I have my own Guardian Faerie?" She walks closer to me and touches my arm lightly, and gasps when some sparkles come off on to her hand.

"Yes you do." I smiles and laugh as her expression shows amazement.

"Does everyone have a Guardian Faerie?" She looks at me, and then pokes one of the flowers growing in my hair.

"Yes they do." I giggle when she snatches her hand back realizing the flower is real.

"Cool! Are you aloud to meet my family?" She hops from foot to foot, waiting for my answer.

I ponder this. We really aren't aloud to meet the family until we are sure they are trust worthy enough, and safe. But they are vampires and I have been watching them for a couple months and noted that they do not tell humans about themselves or anything else. I have to agree to her when I see a small pout begin to form.

"Yes, I can and will meet your family." I smile when she grins so big, that I think her jaw will break.

"They'll love you! I promise." She grabs my vine decorated hand and drags my northward toward her house. This is going to be an event I will never forget, since I have never met a group of vampires. Especially ones who don't suck human blood!

* * *

**A/N- Please tell me what you think! I want to know if this is a good idea! P-U-H-L-E-A-Z-E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
